Somewhere All My Darkest Fears are Gathering
by staininspace
Summary: SuperWhoMerLock. When Sam and Dean want to save Adam from the Pit, they go to Death. He's no help, (Duh) but he does send them to Sherlock Holmes. Meanwhile, Arthur comes back, and it's all "What's this? And that?" from there. So Merlin calls the Doctor. And it should have been fine. But one feather falls, and -BAM- apocalypse. Whatever. Not like they wanted to relax for once.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This story does have a bit of AU, John never met Mary after the Reichanbach fall, and the assassination attempt on Major Shulto was made at an award ceremony. Crazy!Cas never happened. And yes, the title and the chapter titles are from the Chameleon Circuit song 'Nightmares' Also, Everyone is a bit OOC in this first chapter or so, it's hard to get them to meet up without them saying things they wouldn't otherwise._

-Chapter 1-This is What We Have Seen-

~AMERICA~

Dean leaned on his shovel. They were almost done. A few days before, they had given Henry, their Grandfather, a hunter's funeral. A demon, a knight of hell, Abbadon, had killed him. They put a devil's trap in her head, and cut it off. They had buried the body on the other side of America. Dean stood up, sweating and covered in dirt. They had finally buried the bitch's head, and now Dean wanted nothing more than a cold beer and a shower. As they drove away from the burial site, Sam spoke up.

"Do you remember Adam, Dean?"

"You know I do Sam. I still hate myself for not saying yes just to spare him! I could have at least gotten him out of the Pit."

"I know, just family is so important, you know? What, with Bobby dead, we have no one Dean! It's just us and Cas now. So I was thinking, maybe we could bind Death and force him to get Adam out?" he said, sounding like he had rehearsed this

"Yeah. But then what? We would have a crazy Adam, a pissed off Death, and as soon as we let him go, he'll just kill us and Adam, and shove all our asses in the Cage!"

"I know Dean. Just think about it!"

"We are not summoning Death!"

oooOooo

Dean couldn't believe they were summoning Death. Again. Hopefully for the last time. He set out the gift (fries and burger he had gotten from the fast food place down the road), then began setting up the alter. Sam walked in, and simply sat down on the couch, waiting for Dean to finish. As soon as he did, Sam pulled a small sheet of paper out of his pocket and began to read the Latin written there. A bit of wind, and there he was. He gave Sam the most annoyed look Dean had ever seen, worse then even Bitch Face XVII from Sam, then proceeded to eat the burger Dean had brought.

"What do you want, boys?" he said, in his normal lazy manner, still chewing, his too-big eyes fixed pointedly on his sandwich.

"Do you remember-"

"I remember pulling Sam from the Cage, Dean. I told you I won't do it again." Said Death, cutting Dean off.

"Don't you know anything that could help? We can't just leave him down there!" Sam said desperately.

"No. But I know someone who might."

"Who?"

"Sherlock Holmes." And with that, he twisted on his heel and was gone.

~LONDON~

"Boring"

"What about-"

"No."

"Sherlock, you don't even know wha-"

"She killed her husband, she's trying to cover it up by calling us."

"Alright, then what about-"

"Boring." John continued scrolling his email for cases and groaned when he reached the next one. "Another nutter. This one thinks that he's been seeing the same man –the "Doctor" he calls him- all throughout time. At the Titanic, at the Kennedy assassination, at- Oh my god, he thinks he saw him in the Sistine chapel! Sherlock, this man is crazy!" But, Sherlock looked interested. John sighed. "Are you really considering this Sherlock? I mean come on!"

"Look him up." John sighed again before typing 'Clive Jones' into a search window. John was startled to see that he was on the list of the dead, from the time terrorists dressed as shop mannequins and shot a load of people. He told Sherlock, who frowned.

"Let's do some research on this man he saw. Maybe that will lead somewhere not so painfully boring."

oooOooo

Several hours later, Sherlock and John had found a little on this 'Doctor.' He went by many different names, all of them starting with the letter M, but his last name never changed. It was a strange one, so it made him relatively easy to find. John was the one who found him, eventually, near the Forest of Dean, a little cottage on Speech House Lake. He was a doctor, the leading clue he was the one Clive had spoken of. He worked only house-call, but he was very cheap, great for all the small families in the area. He even had a little website with all of his information, and in big letters across the top, was his name. Well, his current name John reminded himself. Mrs. Hudson called for tea, he left, leaving his laptop open to the website of one Markus Emrys.

~SPEACH HOUSE LAKE~

Merlin ran about his house, feeding the cat, Gwen, before running out and around the lake to get to the little boy who had fallen out of a tree, Luke. He was almost there when he realized he hadn't locked his front door. Too late now. His bag hitting his side, he skidded around the corner, and saw Luke lying on the ground, crying and clutching at his ankle. Merlin sighed in relief. He had thought he had hit his head or something more serious. He slowed his pace, walking over to Luke, kneeling beside him.

"What happened?" He asked the nearest adult, Ms. Delacore.

"He was climbing the tree when his arm slipped, and he landed funny on his foot."

"Thank you. Now then, Luke, where does it hurt the most?" the boy pointed to a spot just above his Achilles on the right side. Merlin sighed. It didn't look bad, a few weeks in a brace should do. He pulled out a bandage and began to wrap it around the boy's foot, and making sure his mother was not watching, he quickly used an old spell that would speed the healing process exponentially. He concentrated, pushing it at the boy's ankle. Merlin gasped as something caused him to lean way forward, pushing magic all throughout the wound, healing it completely. Merlin frowned, he hadn't meant to do that, too many questions. Luke sat up, no longer crying, a big smile on his face.

"I'm all better! Like magic! Thank you Dr. Emrys!" he shouted, before running off to rejoin his friends' on the playground.

"Thank you so much, Markus! You are such a blessing on this community!" his mother gushed. Merlin blushed, the strange flair of magic forgotten, and waved goodbye before beginning the walk home.

When he reached his house, the front door was wide open. His first thought was of Gwen, but he banished that thought quickly, how would she have opened it? Merlin entered his cottage slowly, arm outstretched. Before rounding the corner into the kitchen, he stopped and listened. He heard – was that silverware? Had someone broken into his house for food?

"Hello? If that is a burglar, this is your chance to leave. If you just want food, take as much as you need, but I'm coming in for a glass of water."

" _Merlin?!_ "


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2- The Darkness Holds Only One Thing-

" _Arthur?!_ "

Arthur stood up, knocking over the table, and they slammed together in a tight embrace. Arthur pulled back first, with a look on his face that very clearly said oh-wow-I-am-very-glad-to-see-you-but-Merlin-you-are-such-a-girl's-petticoat-I-can-not-believe-we-just-hugged, but he didn't care, nothing else mattered, Arthur was back, and he was very, very, alive!

"Sorry. But I've waited over a thousand years to do that,-"

"A thousand years?" echoed Arthur hoarsely. He looked confused. Merlin froze for a moment before explaining, he had forgotten that Arthur wouldn't just automatically know. "I'm sorry, Arthur. Gwen, the Knights, they died long ago. Camelot is gone."

"But I saw them only a few days ago."

"I know Arthur, but time must run differently in Avalon."

"Avalon? You mean…" He trailed off, sudden realization dawning on his face. "I died. And you! You have magic!" Merlin sighed. He had thought Arthur had come to terms with this in the days before he… well. He opened his mouth to explain, but Arthur waved his hand, cutting him off.

"I don't care. Whatever you are going to say, I don't care. I forgave you a long time ago. Now can I please have food? You only have stale bread in your stores."

"Chips, Arthur. They are called chips."

"What?"

"The stale bread is not stale bread. They are called chips. It's like cooked flour, with cheese and other things on it." Merlin groaned internally. It was going to be hard to explain modern food to Arthur. Really, it was going to be hard explain modern anything to him.

He picked up the table, heaving back into place. Excaliber was underneath, that must have been what Merlin heard, not silverware. He placed it at the foot of the table reverently, before turning to Arthur.

"I have to go make a ca- talk to someone. I will be right back, if you look in the fridge there is some leftover chicken from last night." He turned to leave.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"What is a fridge?" Merlin laughed softly, before pointing to a big white box in the corner. Arthur approached it slowly, as if it might attack him, before grasping the handle and throwing the door open. He looked confused when all he saw were green and red boxes and some jugs.

"This is not food, Merlin." said Arthur. Merlin sighed.

"Just stand there, alright? I will be right back. Don't move." He said slowly, before backing out of the room. He turned around, and sat on the couch before pulling out his mobile.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Listen, Arthur came back and-"

"Arthur's' back! That's great! What do you need? Is he alright?"

"Yes, just I really need some help explaining modern things to him. I'm just glad he didn't come out speaking Ancient Welsh! Would you be able to come over?"

"Sure! Be there in a jiffy!" Merlin heard a grunt then a crash in the room over.

"I need to go, but thank you, Doctor!" Merlin hung up.

"Arthur, come on! There is someone I want you to meet!" he called, and Arthur walked out of the kitchen, looking very proud of himself. Merlin was immediately suspicious. "What did you do?"

"I got the food out! Did you know it was in those little boxes?" Merlin peaked into the kitchen. Sure enough, it was out of the boxes. And it was all over the counter. It looked like Arthur had used his sword to open them, cutting his tupperware to ribbons. Merlin sighed. He would clean it up later, for now he needed to go meet the Doctor with Arthur. They walked outside, and around the back of his cottage. They stood for a few minutes, Arthur asking Merlin who they were meeting, and Merlin shushing him ("Come on, Merlin! Tell me!"

"Shush!"). This was usually punctuated by an indignant squawk from Arthur ("I am the King, Merlin! You can't shush the King!"). After a few more moments, a wind began to whip around them, and a delightful whooshing noise filled the air. Arthur looked startled for a moment, and drew his sword. This is how the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors to the two wrestling over said sword. ("Merlin, no fair! You can't use magic!") The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Merlin?" he said, a smile on his face. Merlin looked up.

"Doctor! Thanks for coming!"

"No problem! Anything for a friend!"

"Did Amy and Rory come?" The Doctor's face fell. "No. A Weeping Angel got them." Merlin frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Now then!" he said, clapping his hands together, a crazed two year old once again, "Is this Arthur?" Merlin nodded. The Doctor held his hand out, and Arthur shook it, looking at him like he would bite. "Nice to meet you!" He pointed at Merlin. "This one never shuts up about you!"

"Who are you? Are you a sorcerer? Merlin, is this your sorcerer friend?" The Doctor and Merlin exchanged looks, Merlin's face darkening.

"No. No one has magic anymore. I am the last one to know the Old Religion." Arthur looked startled, before he regained himself.

"Then how-" he pointed at the Doctor- "was he able-" he pointed at the TARDIS- "to do that?" The Doctor chuckled.

"Arthur, it has been over a thousand years since you were alive. Technology has made some advancements."

"Magic."

"No, machines and-"

"Magic." said Arthur, his mind made up.

"Arthur-"

" _Magic_." Merlin huffed.

"Fine."

 _I know this is a shoddy chapter, but_ _I'm very busy with school right now and don't have the time. :/_


	3. Chapter 3

_-Chapter 3-The End of Time Itself-_

~AMERICA~

Neither Sam or Dean had ever heard of him, so they called around, asking about a hunter named 'Sherlock'. It seemed like they would never find him, and they were starting to get desperate. But when they called Tamara, a hunter whose husband died because of Sam and Dean, they were surprised to hear that she knew who he was, and even more surprised that she helped them. She just didn't understand why they wanted him ("I swear, if you blow up London, I'm going to kill you!") Turned out that Sherlock Holmes was a "consulting detective" (whatever the hell that meant) who lived in the U.K. with a man named John Watson. People hired him like a PI, but so did Scotland Yard, apparently. He had been on the news more than once, and had quickly become an internet celebrity, before taking a nosedive off a hospital. Two years later, he had come back, and the detective had begun to live with John again. He had handled a fair few stranger cases, and was a self-pronounced genius. Not that anyone would argue. Their research speed up once they found John's blog. Sherlock's had been one of the first things that they found, but it hadn't been very useful (not unless you needed to know forty-one different types of tobacco ash). Scrolling through, they had found many a case where John had made something sound normal (he was a really good creative writer), but Sam and Dean knew better. "The Hound of Baskerville" for instance. He had made it sound like it was all just some crazy drug and a murdering scientist, but it must have been a hellhound. Or the whole "May-fly Man" thing. Just a strange ghost. And the "Elephant in the Room"? Trickster. He seemed a decent hunter, and a genius at that. Dean called him the "hoity-toity British" version of Ash. Dean went to get fake Scotland Yard IDs, Sam scheduled them for the next plane ride over, and then got Dean very, very, drunk.

~LONDON~

John heard a knock at the door, and he went to answer it. Upon opening it, he found two men, a tall one with long brown hair, and a (still tall) shorter brunette. Both were taller than Sherlock, and were dressed in at least five layers, despite the fact that it wasn't even remotely cool out. John didn't think it was possible to be taller than Sherlock.

"Hello! Do you have a case?"

"Uh, Yeah. Are you Sherlock?" said the shorter (but still tall) one, in an American accent. A bit far from home then John mused.

"No, I'm John, Sherlock is upstairs. Who are you?"

"I'm Sam, and this is Dean." Said the taller one, gesturing to the other.

"Nice to meet you. Follow me." He turned to the stairs. "Mrs. Hudson! Could you make some more tea?" he called.

"Not your housekeeper, dear!"

"Sherlock! If you're doing any experiments, clean up! I'm not having another run away!"

"Why would we run away?" Sam asked.

"Last time Sherlock left a bag of teeth on the table. Somehow one ended up with the sugar cubes, and got in her tea. Needless to say, she shuffled out pretty quick."

"Nice. But I wouldn't worry about us, we've seen some things. Teeth ain't gonna scare us off." said Dean. John laughed.

"Trust me, he keeps _heads_ in the fridge. That's not something you want to see when it's six in the morning and you're just looking for some eggs before work." Sam laughed at the mental image that had just formed. They had reached the door to the flat by that point, and John lead the way in. Sherlock was already in his normal chair, slumped with his hands steepled under his chin. "Damn!" John cursed. "He'll be like this for god knows how long. Make yourself comfortable." Just before they sat down, Sherlock jumped out of his chair, and said "Clients?" both of them had reached for their jackets at the sudden movement, and now were slowly removing their hands from their pockets

.

"Uh, yeah." said the taller one.

"I'm Dean. That's Sam, my brother." He said, pointing with his thumb at the taller of the two.

"Now then. Put all of your weapons on the table with the tea." Dean gaped.

"How did you-"

"Now." The brothers got up, and began to unload all their weapons from their various holsters. Once they finished, both moved to sit.

" _All_ your weapons." Dean shuffled back to the table, and put the demon killing knife on the table before retreating to the couch.

"Now how about you explain who you are."

 _Sorry for another v bad chapter, but everyone is a bit ooc rn because they are meeting each other. :/ also, I may have some issues updating regularly, but I will do my best! Thanks to_ _bookobsessive816_ _who has already followed/ favorited this story! It means a lot!_


	4. Chapter 4

- _Chapter 4-Hey Old Man, Rest Your Head-_

"So, what you are telling me is that demons are real, werewolves exist, angels are dicks, and you've saved the world multiple times?"

"Yes."

"Alright. You aren't lying, so either you are telling the truth, or you are crazy. Most likely the latter."

"We can prove it!" said Dean. Sherlock scoffed.

"Go ahead then." Dean bowed his head. What, was he going pray?

"Uh, Cas,"

He was praying

"I don't know if you can hear me, but uh, we need you, so could you get your feathery ass over here? Please?" he paused. "Hey Sammy, should I say amen?" Sam nodded. "Uh, Amen. Also, Cas, could you hurry?" He finished with a bit of a plea in his tone.

"Who is Cas?" asked John.

"His name is Castiel. He's the exception to the whole angels-are-dicks thing."

"Castiel is in angel?" John scoffed. "You can't expect us to believe that."

"You should have more faith." said Castiel, appearing in between Dean and John.

"What the hell!" shouted John.

"Some sort of teleportation device? Maybe a hologram?" he waved his hand at Cas, hitting him in the side. Cas glared. "Teleportation then. What planet do you come from?"

"I originate on Earth, however I have been to many planets created by my Father."

"I'm sure." Sherlock said in a sarcastic tone. "What was your case?"

"You know how we mentioned out half-brother, Adam? And how he is still stuck in the cage?"

"You want him out? Why not bind Death? Or have your boyfriend go get him?" Dean made a face.

"He's not- we're not- I'm not-" Dean was getting redder. "He can't. We did that with Sam, remember? He was only able to get his body, but not his soul. We'd rather not do that again. And all we got from Death was your name."

"My name? I'm not a hunter, and I certainly don't know any outside of you two." said Sherlock, uncharacteristically confused. "Maybe there was a mistake?"

"No, he definitely wanted you."

"Death doesn't make mistakes" added Castiel.

"I wonder… One moment." Sherlock turned, and went over to the kitchen, picking his phone up and lifting it to his ear.

"Jack? I think I found you some new friends." There was a muffled response on the other end.

"That is a construct of society." Sherlock responded. Another muffled response. "Conventionally, yes." another moment and he hung up.

"Who was that, Sherlock?" John asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness. He isn't a real captain, so I don't know why he insists on the title. He is a good man, he might be able to help you two." He responded, turning to the Winchesters and Castiel. "Be warned, he is a bit… well, you'll find out soon enough." There was a knock at the door, and a man in a long blue coat with brown hair and a playful grin walked in.

"Sherlock! And you must be John. Captain Jack Harkness." He said, sticking his hand out.

"Jack." said Sherlock warningly.

"Just introducing myself!" Sherlock gave him a pointed look.

"Alright, alright! What are you, his wife? You're worse than the Doctor!"

"The Doctor?"

"Yeah, didn't I ever mention him?"

"No. He was involved in one of our recent cases." Sherlock said.

"You know the Doctor? queried John.

"Yeah, but I have no way to contact him. Sorry."

"These three need a bit of special help. It seems more your area." Jack turned, spotting the Winchesters and Castiel.

"Sherlock, I don't sell myself out, despite common belief. And when I asked if they were hot, I didn't think they would be this hot!" Exclaimed Jack, openly staring. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "I keep my vessel at approximately 98.3 degrees. This is average human body temperature?"

"You say that like you're not."

"I am an angel of the Lord."

"You certainly fell from heaven."

" _Jack."_

"How did you know that?" said Cas, the meaning flying completely over his head. He drew his angel blade. "You aren't an angel. I would have sensed your Grace."

"Whoahkay! Put away the knife. It's just a pick up line. It doesn't mean anything." said Jack quickly, eying the blade in Castiel's hand.

"Cas, it's true. Leave him alone" said Dean, suddenly worried for the other man. He had chosen the exact worse thing to say. Castiel lowered his arm, pulling the blade back into his sleeve.

"Thanks, and what about you? Are you an angel too? I'd be willing to believe that!"

" _Jack."_

"What? I need to know!" Another pointed look.

"No. Just human. This is Sam, and I'm Dean. That's Castiel." He said, steadily turning the color of a beat.

"Nice to meet you. Alright, what was it that you wanted, Sherlock? I was distracted by these fine specimens." he said, throwing a wink over his shoulder and turning away from the boys. Dean and Sam exchanged a look as Sherlock turned towards Jack. "I think they should explain. I'm sure Castiel wants to know as well." he replied, gesturing to the angel.

"Yes, I would like to know what's going on." the angel said, turning to Dean.

"Alright, it goes like this…"

oooOooo

"... and that's all you need to know. Do you think you could help with our brother?" Dean finished.

"I'm sorry, but no. I have no way to even open the Cage, let alone go inside."

"Worth a shot." said Sherlock. "However, we currently have a case of a man throughout time. Always looks the same, doesn't age, and he always changes his name. Currently, he goes by Markus Emrys. He's a doctor near Speech House Lake." He pointed at the Winchester and Castiel. "You're welcome to come along if you wish. Perhaps this Death fellow knew this would happen." Sam and Dean exchanged a look, before looking at Cas, who nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" answered Sam. "Can you take this many people, Cas?"

"No, only two at a time."

"Don't worry, I've got a vortex manipulator. I can take two as well. That's how I got here so fast from Cardiff." said Jack, holding up his wrist.

"You were in _Cardiff_?" exclaimed John.

"Yeah. Basically what this thing does is bend the fabric of time and space for a split second, long enough to get you wherever, whenever." Explained Jack. Dean snorted. "It's compressed Angel Air."

"Everyone ready?" asked Jack, holding Sherlock and John by the wrist. Castiel nodded, and reached with two fingers towards each of the Winchesters. Within seconds, the flat was empty, leaving Mrs. Hudson by herself.

 _I know I know, Sherlock and John accepted it way too easily, but again, they have too. Any way HALLOWEEN YAAAAAAAAAAS SPOOPY CREEPPY SNOTELEKS WHOS READY FOR THE SKELETON WAR WE MUST DEFEND OURSELVES FROM THE F***BOYS_


	5. Chapter 5

_-Chapter 5-You're Breaking Down Inside-_

~SPEECH HOUSE LAKE~

Merlin heard a slamming noise out front, then a soft whooshing of wings a split second later. Arthur drew his sword once again, looking alarmed. The Doctor eyed it warily,his distaste for weapons showing, before pulling out his sonic and scanning. "Four humans, one Eternal, and-" he frowned."-something else. The sonic just says 'broken'." Arthur glared at the screwdriver, as if that would make it spill its secrets.

"Eternal?" said Merlin, rolling his eyes at Arthur's antics. The Doctor grinned. "I believe you may know it as an angel."

"Those are real?" Merlin asked, startled.

"Yup. Met a few onc-"

There was a knock at the door. The Doctor looked excited, and nodded his head towards the back of the cottage. Merlin nodded back, and they filed in silently. Arthur was sent to hide in the restroom (his clothing and armor would raise too many questions), and the Doctor hid around the corner from the door. Merlin opened the door with a cheery smile. "Hello!"

"Are you-" the short, blond man looked down at a paper. "Markus Emrys?"

"Yes. Do you need something? Is someone hurt?" he responded, his smile falling.

"No, no." the taller one with long hair flashed a badge, and the others followed suit. He gestured towards the man next to him. "Detective Warrant, and my partner Wayne." He pointed to the one in a coat, and the one who had spoken first. "Lestrade and Anderson." He pointed at the last two men, the one with the backwards tie, who had shown his badge upside down, and the one with a cheeky grin on his face. "Consultants Allen and Seagraves. We need to ask you a few questions.

He nodded. Merlin had noticed that 'Seagraves'' badge had been completely blank, and that 'Warrent' had an American accent, but he didn't say anything about either. "Alright. Has something happened?"

"May we come in? This might take a while, and it's getting dark." said blank-badge-Seagraves, another American. The Doctor started, and practically flew around the corner and to the door. "Jack?"

"Do I know you? Oh god, _tell me_ it wasn't a one nighter!" the Doctor made a face.

"I will have you know, I am married! Do you really not recognize me?"

"Uh, no. Should I?" he responded. Suddenly the Doctor laughed. "Right! Different face! Does this remind you?" he put his hands to his face, fingers around his eyes in a makeshift mask. "Are you my mummy?" he asked in a child's voice.

"Doctor! I take it you regenerated?" he said, even as he pulled the other man into a hug. "Nice bow-tie."

"Bow-ties are _cool_."

"Um, I hate to break up this touching moment, but didn't you say 'The Doctor' was one of your cases, Sherlock?" 'Wayne' asked in a gruff American accent. The one previously labeled Lestrade nodded. "Yes, Dean. I'm sure we will get some answers soon."

"Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes? And you must be John!" said the Doctor, pointing at the man in a trench coat.

"Um, no. I'm John." said the one in a beige jumper. The Doctor made a face again. Merlin could have sworn that he heard him mutter 'Thought he'd be taller.' under his breath. "Oh! Sorry." he said out loud. "You two are very popular! I've always wanted to meet you both!" he exclaimed, shaking both of their hands much too vigorously. The one who the Doctor thought was John spoke up. "You aren't human. Your soul… is strange, to say the least." he said, another American.

"You must be the Eternal, well, angel I suppose!" said the Doctor excitedly. "I've only met one other, Gabriel! He was nice enough I suppose, if a bit much with the pranks." the Eternal frowned, a brief moment of grief passing over his face. "Gabriel is dead."

"You mean from that time Lucifer killed him? No, no he's not! He's hiding, up in heaven. Ol' Luci' only killed a "stunt-double" as he likes to put it." He brightened considerably. "But I still don't know your names," he said, pointing to the angel and the one with long hair.

"I'm Sam, and this is Castiel." explained the tall one. "Dean is my brother, and we met Cas a few years back when he saved him from hell." Marcus took a step forward. "May I ask why you came to my door with a blank sheet of paper instead of a fake badge like the rest?" he said, looking at Jack, who looked surprised. John started bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Psychic paper. It's supposed to look like whatever I need it to. Why don't you see it? You'd have to have training. Or maybe you're just a genius. Either you're a genius, or God know what." Dean interrupted. "Maybe he's psychic. Like Pamela or Missouri."

"Do you ever get strange visions? Anything weird happen as a child, a crazy guy breaking into your house when you were little and putting blood in your mouth?" Said Sam.

"No, no! Nothing like that!" exclaimed Marcus. "Does it matter?"

"I guess it can wait. We came here for something else." said Jack. "You appear all throughout time. I only know one other guy like that, and he's next to you. So unless you've traveled with him..."

"No, I haven't. How could I be all through time? I'm not immortal, and I'm not a Time Lord. I'm not a... a... an Eternal? An Angel? Whatever you call them. I'm not that either. I don't know. I've been told I look very similar to my dad, so maybe that's all."

"No. This goes way farther back than that. You are in paintings dating back to when there were knights and kings." said Sherlock, looking a bit disbelieving of himself.

"Maybe it's just really strong genetics?"

"No. It's far too precise for that." replied Sherlock. Here John interrupted.

"Right, sorry, but this really is going to take a while, may we please come in?"

"Oh! Sorry! Come in, come in!" said Marcus, ushering everyone in. "Tea, anyone?"

Sherlock, John, Jack, and Sam nodded, adding a little "Yes, please," whereas Dean made a face, and Castiel just looked confused.

"Lovely. Doctor, could you come help me with this?"

"But I'm rubbish at-"

"Cleaning up after yourself, I know. Now come on." Marcus interrupted, pulling him along. As soon as they were out of earshot, Marcus turned to the Doctor.

"How come Castiel didn't notice I don't exactly have a normal soul either?" the Doctor glanced up from the tea he had already started making. "I gave you a temporary bio-damper, it should block him from seeing you as anything but normal- for now. I'll have to find a permanent one if you plan on keeping your identity a secret."

"Alright, does it interfere with my magic at all?"

"No, it should be fine." the Doctor said, shaking his head.

"And Arthur?"

"Damn."

As soon as they left the room, Castiel turned to Dean.

"There is another human in this house."

"What? Like they're hiding someone?"

"To the left of us." Dean glanced in that direction, and pointed to a door with light coming out from under it, flickering on and off, like someone playing with the light switch. He got John, Sam, and Sherlock's attention, and pointed to the door, mouthing "human" at Sam. Sam nodded, and did a little head jerk in that direction, indicating Dean to take point while he protected John and Sherlock. Cas pulled his blade out, Sam and Dean pulled out their guns, John pulled a pistol from his pocket, and Sherlock did the same. Dean creeped slowly towards the door, keeping his eyes on the knob, and listening for a sound.

"Uh, guys?" the whole group spun to face Merlin and the Doctor. "What are you doing?"

"Dean, uh, needed to, uh, and we, um-" stuttered Sam.

"Castiel sensed another person and you all decided to check it out?"

"So you admit it? You're hiding someone!"

"No, that's my cat, Gwen. The Doctor brought her back from one of his trips. She's sentient, and from another planet, that's why she feels human."

"The being felt distinctly male." Said Cas, squinting in Merlin's direction. "And was definitely human."

"Are you sure? Maybe try again." Dean though he saw Marcus' eyes change color for a split second, but it must have been the light. "Go on. Look inside." Sherlock opened the door, revealing nothing but a small house cat, flicking the lights on and off. Marcus seemed to relax, until- "Merlin? Who are these people? What is this light thing? Is it magic? Merl-" the illusion shimmered away, and the man behind it stopped speaking once he saw Sherlock, John, and Jack had guns pointed at him, and Dean, Cas, and Sam had a gun and two knives pointed at the Doctor and Merlin respectively. "What are those? And are those knives? Get them out of my face! I'll have you know I am the King and-" Merlin interrupted.

"Arthur, for once in your life, _shut up_!"

He shut up.

 _I know, I know, more bad characterization! We'll get to the good bits soon, I promise! *begins chanting* ACTION ACTION ACTION *chokes* ACT-*dies* did I mention I was sick because I'm v sick and can't do jack squat without wheezing. Updates will be slow, the next will be sooner then this one took but, it will take a while, I'm so so sorry, but school has been kicking my ass and again, sick, plus the holidays and now exams. So please don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story, and it will get finished, unless something happens to me. On a lighter note, SHOUTOUT TO Falling Archangels, FiPsparkle, and MidnightAgain FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY LIKE HOLY EGGS THANKS BRO AND THANKS TOO bookobsessive816 FLR STILL FOLLOWING THIS LIKE OH MY GOODNESS YOU GUYS ARE MY FRIGGIN HEROS!_


	6. Chapter 6

_-Chapter 6- Armour's cracked, set to collapse-_

"What the hell is going on here?!" shouted Dean. "You a witch?"

"Wha-no!"

"Really? Cause that's what I sure as hell looks like!"

"Dean, calm down, okay? It's alright Merlin isn't a-"

"You shut up!" Dean interrupted the Doctor. "I don't wanna hear anything from you spaceman. For all I know you're one too!"

"He's not a witch, Dean" Jack spoke up. "He's a Time Lord. Not a Carrionite."

"The hell is a Carrionite? Or a Time Lord?" Dean turned to the Doctor. "And did you call him Merlin?"

"A Carrionite is an alien that uses words instead of science. I'm a Time Lord, and uh, no. I uh, called him, uh, Marcus, yes that's it. Marcus. Yes. Marcus." said the Doctor. Until this point, Sherlock, John, Sam, and Arthur had been looking back and forth between the four like a tennis match, but here Sherlock broke in.

"He's not a witch, based on his aversion to the term. His name is indeed Merlin, which is the name of a highly powerful warlock known only in legends. Based on the fact that he called the other man Arthur, I would hazard a guess that they are _the_ Arthur and Merlin. The Doctor most likely brought them here."

"Well, actually it's about more complicated than that and I really think you should put those guns away-"

"Hell no!" said Dean. He pointed, using the gun, at the chairs. "Sit down. Now!" he barked. The people in question sat down, with the Doctor wringing his hands and glaring at the gun. Finally, Jack spoke up.

"Listen, I don't know these men, but if the Doctor trusts them, so do I. And based on the fact that magic-boy hasn't attacked us yet, I'm guessing he won't, not unless he has too." At this point, Merlin cut in.

"It's Merlin, not magic-boy. Try to remember."

"And please put that gun away. You're gunna give the Doctor a heart attack." added Jack.

"Hearts..." the Doctor mumbled, but no one heard him. Dean seemed to waver, lowering his guard a bit.

"I'm going to put it away, but first I want to see everyone's hands, including yours, Mr. I-can't-hold-still-for-more-than-a-second." said Dean, with a pointed look at the Doctor, who stopped wringing his hands and flailing about, putting them on the table with everyone else's. Dean and the others put their weapons away.

"Alright. Talk. What _are_ you-" Dean pointed to Merlin, "and who the hell are you two?" he pointed to the Doctor and Arthur. "Oh, and your name smart guy." he said, looking at the Doctor again. "You first magic boy."

"My name is _Merlin_ you ass, at least _try_ and use it. That's Arthur, and we were both born in medieval times."

"What about it was evil, Merlin? Well, besides the magic hunting, bu-"

"Later, Arthur. The Doctor did not bring us here, Arthur just came back from the dead and I've been waiting for him."

"Back from the dead?" "Waiting for him?" asked Jack and Sam at once.

"Yes. There was a- thing- with the Druids, and a, uh, dragon," here Dean made a face, "where Arthur would be killed by Mordred, but then he would come back when Albion needed him most... so, he's back, I guess."

"A dragon? You knew one of those?" said Sam.

"Two, actually, Kilgharrah and Aithusa. Kilgarrah is dead now, died a while back, but Aithusa is still around. Last one, actually."

"You sure that their the last one? We -uh - _met_ a few once. Bastards." said Sam.

"What? You met dragons? But that's impossible! Kilgharrah always said he was the last one before I hatched Aithusa! I should have sensed them!" exclaimed Merlin.

"Wait, what? Sensed them? And you _hatched_ one?! Are you _insane_?!"

"How is that insane? I'm a Dragonlord for the gods sakes! But _you_ seem to know more of them then me!"

"Wait, you're a-" Dean interrupted Arthur.

"What the hell is a Dragonlord? And we don't _know_ any! We _killed_ two, are you saying you _know_ these things?!" cut in Dean.

" _You killed two dragons?!"_

 _"Yes_! They were killing people! What were we supposed to do! Have a nice chat with them _over a cuppa tea?_ " said Dean in a mocking accent.

"They were killing people?" said Merlin, confused.

"Yeah," said Sam, "they were kidnapping virgins and killing them. There wasn't anything else to be done."

"Virgins? That's really strange... it almost doesn't sound like a dragon at all." said Merlin.

"Dude, it was something straight out of a storybook, they even horded gold and lived in a cave." said Dean.

"Well storybooks are _not_ always right, _Dean_." snapped Merlin. "Just take a look at _me_ ," he said, his tone becoming icy. " _I_ was stuck for over a thousand years waiting for _his_ royal ass ("Merlin!"

"Shut up Arthur!") to "rise again" when Albion needed him most. And when he does, _you_ lot show up, and threaten to kill us both! _What_ about this situation made you think that storybooks were accurate?" he finished, his face set in a scowl to envy one of Guise's. "What you described was not a dragon. _That_ was a dragon-wyvern cross breed, Aithusa's attempt to keep her species alive. It didn't work."

"Wait, so Aithusa is a dragon? A real one?" said Sam. "And you- _know_ \- it?"

"Hang on, Merlin, I thought there was only one dragon left in my time, and I'm the one who killed him so-"

"We'll get to it later, Arthur." Arthur huffed and crossed his arms. "And yes, I know _her."_ he said, correcting Sam.

"Oh, sorry. Is she- I don't know, is she nice?" said Sam.

"Very. Would you like to meet her?" said Merlin.

"Uh, Merlin, she's a _dragon_? How can she be _nice_? Also how the _hell_ are going to get her here?" said Arthur. Merlin wiggled his fingers.

"Dragonlord, remember?"

"Oh. Right. But wait, I thought Balinor was the last- _oh-my-god-Merlin-he-was-your-father-and-I-told-you-he-wasn't-worth-your-tears"_ said Arthur in a rush of words. " _What?!_ How the _hell_ did you keep all of this from me?!"

"Arthur, the things you don't know could fill a book." said Merlin, the tension in the room lowering, "Or three. Or a whole series really. Maybe one of Guise's book shelves-"

"Alright I get it." said Arthur, sounding exasperated. Merlin flashed a cheeky grin.

"Or maybe even his whole roo-"

" _Shut it._ "

"Certainly, _my lord_." said Merlin, still grinning. Sherlock coughed.

"I'm sure you two are enjoying flirting, but I believe you said something about a dragon." Arthur flushed.

"Flirting? We weren't _fli_ -"

"Oh, right!" said Merlin, cutting him off and standing, "Come on, everyone, to the back yard, might want to move the TARDIS, Doctor, _come on."_ he rushed, excited. Dean and Sam had both reached inside their jackets, hands on knives, and Cas had his just inside his sleeve, at the ready. Sherlock simply followed, a bored look on his face, while John simply looked like he was done with everything. (And who could blame him? Aliens, monsters, time travel, and teleportation even, he could handle. But now _magic_? And _dragons_? You gotta draw the line somewhere! You gotta draw a _freaking_ line in the sand, dude! You gotta make a _statement!_ You gotta look inside yourself and say, "What am I willing to put up with today?" _NOT! FREAKING! THIS!_ ) The Doctor was already rushing ahead with Jack, asking Merlin if it was okay to park 'her' in the house, and Merlin said something about wards letting 'her' in upstairs, and then they were outside, like they were falling back into an old routine only they knew. There was a open and shut of creaky doors, a strange wooshing noise, and then John was walking outside, and he _swore_ there was a blue box there for a split second, before the wooshing moved upstairs, the same creak of doors was heard, and then Jack and the Doctor were back, running down the stairs two at a time, Jack saying "A dragon! A real, live, honest to god dragon!" and John saying "What? How- how did you- nevermind." and Sherlock saying something about a temporal disruption device. Merlin just continued to grin like a madman as the Winchesters and Cas followed Sherlock outside. Once everyone was outside, Merlin turned to Arthur, and said "Do not- I repeat- _do not kill her_. Got it?" Arthur nodded, and Merlin turned, looked around the yard, waved his hands, and suddenly there was a lot more space in the garden as plants and shrubbery floated away to sit on the roof. Merlin flashed one more grin at the group, Jack and the Doctor practically bouncing on their heels, Sherlock bored as ever, John confused, Cas and the Winchesters all on guard, and Arthur looking utterly baffled, before looking to the sky and-

was that _roaring_?

 _I know I know it's short as hell and the writing style is all over the place! I'm sorry dudes, I've just been going through some crap right now, and I'm stuck in a bit of a funk (haha funk more like pit of despair but what's the difference at this point ¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯) but I'll sure as eggs get back to this! I promise! I have other chapters written, I swear! Let me live! ALSO IF YOU HAVE HUNG ON TO THIS PIECE OF CRAP THIS LONG THANK YOU YOU GUYS ARE THE COOLEST! as a note: the amount of time between chapters will most likely continue to be long and i am very seriously considering orphaning this. i have a chart of what i have planned and where its supposed to go, so if anyone is interested in helping out and possibly taking over for me later, let me know!_


End file.
